


Gathering Hearts

by neil4god



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - Erica is alive etc, Alpha Derek, Angst, Derek's POV, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles, Spark Stiles, Stiles is awesome!, Stiles is kinda pack mom - just a little, Stiles is legal!, all the alpha's want Stiles, confused/angry Derek, culture clash - werewolf courting rituals vs human, major misunderstandings, mentions mpreg - only briefly, sadly there is no porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek brought this on himself, he brought the alpha's here and now they're all trying to worm their way into Stiles' affection and even worse, his pants! Screw diplomatic relations, screw tradition, he should have cancelled the whole thing and kept Stiles to himself. Not that Stiles was his or even wanted to be his, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathering Hearts

Derek was in hell and it was no-one’s fault but his own. He had done this. Sure it hadn’t been deliberate, but he was still responsible. He had let Stiles co-ordinate the gathering, mostly because Stiles was going to do it no matter what Derek said, so it was totally his own fault. The gathering was basically summer camp for werewolves. There was a strict no kids policy, but other than that it was the same, organized group activities, social mixers, treasure hunts, you name it. Considering Derek only told the pack about it two weeks ago and Stiles accidentally found out three days later, it’s hard not to be impressed with his efforts. Of course it was those efforts that led to this situation. Stiles was surrounded by horny Alpha werewolves all dying to eat him up and the smug shit just smiled at them like he’d won the fucking lottery. 

He let them scent him and touch him and it was driving Derek crazy because Stiles never let him do that. Stiles avoided Derek’s touch like he had greyscale. He let everyone else in the pack touch him, but once Derek got near, Stiles backed away. If he didn’t know better he’d think the kid was afraid of him. From across the way, Stiles flashed him a bright grin and bounced on the spot, before turning into one of the alpha’s (who bore an uncanny resemblance to a young Robert Redford) and started chatting about deforestation. Stiles had a thing for Robert Redford, he made Derek sit through a marathon a couple weeks ago, so Derek’s pretty sure this is the guy he’s competing against. Not that there’s a competition or anything. Stiles has made it pretty damn clear that he doesn’t want Derek the way Derek wants him. It still hurts to see him with someone else though, smiling and flirting and being god damned perfect! 

Under all the flailing and hyperactivity, Stiles is the perfect packmate, the perfect mate. He’s smart, dedicated, unwaveringly loyal, brave, considerate and more than anything else, he puts the pack first. He’s perfect and every alpha here knows it. They also know he’s single, still a virgin and for some reason no-one could wrap their heads around, pack adjacent instead of pack. He’s too close to the pack to be left out of things, but he’s not proper pack and that’s Derek’s fault. He had wanted to wait until Stiles was older, he wanted to know that Stiles chose to be with him, them, before he became pack. That seems to be backfiring somewhat. He tightens his jaw and grinds his teeth as the Redford clone brushes his fingers up the bare skin of Stiles’ arm making him shiver. He has to clamp his teeth together to hold back a growl. No-one should be touching Stiles like that except him. He took two steps forward before forcing himself to be still, he didn’t have the right to interfere. He wasn’t Stiles’ boyfriend or mate or even alpha. 

He tried to convince himself that this was ok, this was the whole point behind the gathering. They were supposed to interact with other packs and form friendships and alliances. A lot of those alliances in the past came from mating and marriage. That didn’t mean he had to like it though. He loosened his jaw as Stiles stepped away from his crowd of admirers and stalked towards him. He needed to stay calm and not do anything stupid. In the interest of Stiles not slapping him he kept quiet and waited for Stiles to start the conversation. “You know after Deucalion and the Alpha’s from hell I kinda’ thought this was gonna’ be a disaster, but everyone here is really nice.”  
Stiles leaned in close and the rage that had been bubbling under the surface came bursting out, “They’re trying to get into your pants, of course they’re nice!”  
Stiles flailed backwards, arms swinging for balance before righting himself and stepping right into Derek’s personal space. “Yeah right!”  
It was said with such condescension and disbelief that Derek couldn’t stop himself from whisper screaming “They reek of lust Stiles and they keep touching you, getting their scent on your skin and you’re just letting them! You let one of them feed you by hand!”  
His eyes flashed red and his claws popped holes in his jeans but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the look of total surprise on Stiles’ face. “Wait seriously, they like me?”  
Derek could hear the huffs of confused laughter and shock that Stiles’ incredulous response elicited from the watching crowd. He ignored it though, focusing on the man in front of him because he was incredulous, he genuinely did not know those men and women were panting after him. “Of course they want you Stiles, you’re perfect, I mean the perfect mate for them. That is to say that you have certain skills and qualities that us wolves like.”  
He was babbling, tripping over his own tongue but Stiles didn’t seem to notice, he was having some kind of revelation that Derek wasn’t privy to. It didn’t take long for him to voice it though, his tone low and soft, “So the hot Robert Redford looking alpha wants to take me away to join his pack and have his babies?”  
He couldn’t stop the soft whine that poured from his lips, just that thought of Stiles with a baby on his hip was turning his brain to sludge, gruffly he answered “You can’t have his babies Stiles, but other than that yes.”  


“Dude, I’m a spark and he’s a werewolf, I could totally have his babies!”  
There was silence around them, the kind of stunned awed silence you only ever saw in movies. Derek had been very careful not to tell anyone outside his pack that Stiles was a spark. A spark was a rare and precious thing to be coveted and protected and cherished. There wasn’t an alpha alive who wouldn’t do anything to win a spark’s affection because in all honestly Stiles probably could have his babies. They would have his golden brown eyes and Derek’s dark hair, Stiles’ splattering of moles and Derek’s bunny teeth. They would be the most perfect babies in the history of babydom. Their babies would take over the world in their onesies, conquering it with sheer cuteness, their babies, oh crap he was losing it! He shook his head to bring back some kind of focus and distract himself from a line of thinking that was sure to drive him insane. “If that’s what you want then you should do that, just keep in touch with the pack, I know Scott will miss you.”  
This is probably the dumbest thing he has ever said in his life. He knows it the second he starts talking, sees the hurt surge up in Stiles, the way he cradles his arms against his chest and bites at his lower lip. 

He’s fucked things up again. Hurt and indignation make Stiles shove him, he lets himself move a few steps back, as Stiles screams at him, “Fine you fucking asshole! You want me to leave I’ll leave!”  
In an instant he’s turning on his heel, muttering about no more baking muffins or pack dinners, no more movie nights and puppy piles as he storms through the sea of werewolves desperate for his attention. He ignores them all, flinches back when the Redford clone reaches out to touch him. Derek can’t help but be a little pleased at that but then he remembers what a stubborn fucker Stiles is. He has a window, a very limited window to fix this, if he doesn’t sort this mess out before Stiles reaches his Jeep then they’re done. He’ll separate himself from the pack, he’ll stop hanging out with Isaac and Erica, he’ll never drop by the loft again, hell he’ll probably move to Canada and mate with the clone, all just to spite him, no, not out of spite, out of hurt and rejection. Derek is running through the crowds before he even finishes that thought. Stiles feels rejected and looking at it from an outside point of view, he has every right to feel that way. It’s been three years and Derek still won’t let him in the pack, despite him fighting and bleeding beside them in battle, despite the care he gives the beta’s, Derek has forced him onto the outskirts of the pack. 

He grabs him from behind, wrapping his arms around the younger boy, plastering his chest to Stiles’ back, desperate to eradicate the smell of hurt and loneliness and misery coming off him. He presses his mouth against his ear and tells him he’s sorry. “I didn’t mean it. I don’t want you to go, please don’t go Stiles. I was angry and jealous and that’s on me, I was wrong to take it out on you. You’ve made it clear you don’t want me like that and I’ll deal with it better in future, I promise. I won’t be an asshole anymore, just stay.”  
He doesn’t know where the words came from but he means them, he’ll do better, be better if it means Stiles will stay. The younger man tenses in his arms, his whole body turning rigid in the space it takes for his heartbeat to rocket in his chest. His heartbeat is going crazy now and Derek’s starting to get worried because no human heart should beat that fast. When Stiles starts struggling Derek reluctantly lets him go, but instead of running away like he expected, the boy rounds on him screaming, “What the fuck are you talking about? You’re the one who keeps rejecting me!”  
What? That’s just not possible, maybe his racing heart is part of some neurological condition that’s making Stiles hallucinate? Derek doesn’t get a chance to say anything before Stiles is continuing, “I kept asking you out and you shot me down every time!”  
That is not possible, Stiles has never once asked him out. “What? That’s not, I would never Stiles. You’re the one who keeps turning me down, every time I offer you food you refuse!”  
By the confused expression on Stiles’ face, he wasn’t getting it, “What does food have to do with anything? Anytime I went over to the loft you ignored me and the only food you ever offered me was burnt pasta! And I did so ask you out, I practically begged you to go see Avengers with me and you blew me off.”  
Derek had been convinced the only reason Stiles wanted him to go to the movies with him was because he was fighting with Scott at the time. He didn’t want to be somebody’s substitute. That didn’t mean he was in the wrong here though, “You won’t let me touch you! I can’t get five feet near you before you disappear.”  


“There’s only so many times you can turn me down before it gets embarrassing Derek. It didn’t help that every time you touch me I get a feels boner and you never wanted to touch me before!”  
Never wanted? Was he insane? “You weren’t eighteen before! Christ Stiles I’ve been waiting for you to grow up so the Sheriff doesn’t arrest my ass again.”  
The anger is leeching out of him and this warm feeling is starting to reach inside his chest and suffocate him. Stiles’ lips are twitching into a smile, his eyes glowing with happiness and then he’s laughing, this loud joyous sound that reverberates through the trees and makes Derek feel like he can breathe again. They’re standing chest to chest, Stiles is only an inch shorter than him so he doesn’t have to bend too far to kiss him. It’s more gentle than he imagined, this soft warm thing that seems to be sealing itself in his soul. He wants to keep this forever, tucked away, safe in his chest where no-one will ever touch it. Then Stiles’ impatience gets the best of him and he’s shoving his tongue in Derek’s mouth and it’s messy and passionate and everything he’s ever wanted. This is his mate in his arms, grinding against him, moaning and panting, this is perfection.


End file.
